paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vibe of Skye
This is a video game adventure starring Skye. Summary It all began when Ryder was away to go to a convention for the tech-savy people. (And dogs are unfortunately not allowed) While taking to the sky, the vibe sceptor (from the game Super Princess Peach) lands on Skye's head and somehow, she absorbs the sceptor's powers. But during all this, a pipe from Vibe Island appears at the Lookout and the rest of the PAW Patrol pups are captured. When Skye returns, she finds a ransom note from... Bowser. It said that if she wants to see her friends again, she must give him her new vibe power. But Skye decides to make this a rescue mission and goes through the pipe to Vibe Island to rescue her friends. Along the way, she must also rescue the captured Vibe Fairies, the fairies that protect the island. Help Skye get through the island, battle enemies, and save her friends. Controls Characters Good Guys/Girls *Skye *Rocky *Lilac *Penelope *Rubble *Zuma *Everest *Marshall *Chase *The Vibe Fairies Bad Guys (Full list coming soon) Minions *Goombas (Walking/Flying) *Koopas (Walking/Flying) *Hammer Bros. *Birdo *Boos *Bob-ombs Bosses *Bowser *Petey Piranha *Hoo *King Boo *Wiggler *Sea Serpent *Ice Dinosaur *Giant Kamek *Army Hammer Bros Worlds Ladida Plains These cheery plains make you wanna skip through them and go ladida-dida, with the sun shining, the grass so green, and the flowers smiling. Get through this easy level and beat Petey Piranha to rescue Rocky. Hoo's Woods These woods are owned by the second boss, a big owl named Hoo. The trees here are taller than a giraffe. Get through these big woods and defeat Hoo to rescue Lilac. Shriek Mansion Boos are everywhere in this big creepy house. Luckily Skye is not scared of these scardy-cats. Get through this scary level and beat King Boo to rescue Penelope. Fury Volcano The volcano seems to always be angry..... does it not like company or does it hate what others think about it? Wait, that's not important. Get through this volcano and beat the Wiggler to rescue Rubble. (Maybe it's because the Wiggler lives here... those caterpillars do have tempers) Wavy Beach The sea breeze blowing on the palm trees makes them wave. Get through this summer get-away level and beat the Sea Serpent to rescue Zuma. Gleam Glacier Burr.... it sure cold on this glacier that gleams in the sunlight. Get through this winter wonderland and beat the Ice Dinosaur to rescue Everest. Giddy-up Skies Now this is where Skye feels at her best. Take to the sky to get through this level and face the Giant Kamek to rescue Marshall. Bowser's Villa Now it's time for the final place. This doesn't seem like a summer villa to me though.... more like another one of Bowser's castles. Test your skills you've learned as you get through this place. Before you face the final boss, you have to make sure you've rescued all of the Vibe Fairies so they can help you in the battle. Defeat the Army Hammer Bros., then face Bowser and you'll rescue Chase. Category:Video Games Category:Fanon